In certain night vision applications, it is desirable to utilize a head harness to support the night vision device, rather than a helmet mounted system. Unfortunately, conventional head harnesses typically do not provide the comfort or stability that is desired for various night vision operations. For example, when worn for extended periods of time, certain head harnesses cause pain with respect to various areas of a user's head. Further, certain head harnesses do not hold the night vision device in the proper position during certain physical operations such as running, jumping, crawling, and rolling.
Another problem with certain conventional night vision supporting head harnesses is that they do not provide for proper positioning adjustments of the night vision device. For example, the user may not be able to properly position the night vision device in front of his/her eyes. The ability to properly position the night vision device is important to utilize the full benefit of the field-of-view and the eye relief features of the night vision device.
Yet another problem with conventional head harnesses is that they do not provide for the head harness assembly to be compacted for storage.
Further, conventional head harnesses typically do not provide a mechanism allowing the user to quickly remove the head harness from their head. Further still, conventional head harnesses do not offer the user multiple mounting configurations.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a head harness for supporting a night vision device that overcomes one or more of the above-recited deficiencies.